chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Party
"Party" is a song by Chris Brown. It's the second single of his eighth studio album, Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song features Usher and Gucci Mane. Usher and Brown have worked together before on Brown's song New Flame, which featured on his sixth studio album X and a remix for Back To Sleep which featured Royalty. Brown teamed up with Gucci Mane again for his song Tone It Down. Another song of Chris called Kriss Kross which was released on the mixtape "Attack The Block" of his rapgroup OHB, was featured in the music video. Music video Chris Brown - Party (Official Video) ft. Gucci Mane, Usher Lyrics Usher & Chris Brown Oh, hey Yeah, it's Breezy Yeah, yeah, yeah Chris Brown Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party 1: Chris Brown Bitches dancin' naked in my livin' room She straight out of college, just turned 22 Girl, get your money up, I ain't even mad at you Got you all on me, makin' these niggas catchin' attitudes Tell 'em don't start it, my niggas retarded Fuck the judge and the sentence, huh, I got a good lawyer I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' It's my birthday with the cake, fuck it up, then let me eat it Chris Brown Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party 2: Usher Yeah, I just got the ring, I think I deserve a toast Shout out to my team, we be out there doin' the most Girl, come to my place, but don't bring no clothes Let's be dirty babe, baby, drop it low Pop rubber bands all on her ass, baby been eating her wheaties All in the back, dishin' the cash, make me if you need it I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' It's my birthday with the cake, lick it all, let me eat it Chris Brown Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party 3: Gucci Mane It's party, party, party like a nigga just got out of jail Flyin' in my 'rari like a bat that just flew outta hell I'm from the east of ATL, but ballin' in the Cali hills Lil mama booty boomin', that bitch movin' and she standin' still I know these bitches choosin' me, but I got 80 on me still I'm tryna fuck, who tryna chill? 'Cause I'm just tryna pay some bills I'm multi millionare LaFlare, this watch here cost a quarter M Just look at me and look at them, I smashed her on my first attempt Like Scarface bitch, the world is mine, you should read the blimp So either you gon' take a ride, or you gon' stay with him 'Cause I got places I can be, I get yo ass on the scene Gucci, CB VIP, so fuck them niggas, look at me, Wop Chris Brown Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs